wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
Boy Scouts of Nigeria
The Boy Scouts of Nigeria (BSN) is the national Scouting organization of Nigeria. Scouting was founded in the Colony and Protectorate of Nigeria in 1915 and became a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1961. BSN has 46,701 members as of 2004. History Scouting was brought to Nigeria by the British, and Scout groups were created for the dependents of British citizens living in the country. Shortly after, local boys were permitted to be Scouts. Nigeria gained its independence in 1960 and the Scout movement immediately grew as the Scouting program was heavily promoted. C.C. Mojekwu served on the World Scout Committee of the World Organization of the Scout Movement from 1961 until 1969. In 1979, F.O. Ogunlana was awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. Program Activities This organization is open to boys of all religions, although its members are mostly Muslims and Christians of various denominations. Program emphasis is on citizenship training and community service projects, services at national, state and community events, and providing first aid in case of disaster. Fish farming is carried out in rural areas to improve diet. There is a national community development project at Igbo-Ora, in Oyo State, which includes fish farming, agriculture and a training center for Scouts from all over the country. Scouts have planted crops including maize, melons and pineapples, as well as learned about mortar/mesh technology for the construction of low-cost housing. The project provides a training service to help local farmers learn new techniques. Scouts sometimes organize social activities with Girl Guides, and the leaders of the two organizations maintain contact with each other. Sections The association is divided in three sections according to age: *Cub Scouts - aged 7–12 years *Scouts - aged 12–19 years *Rovers - aged 19–24 years Ideals ;Scout Promise On my honour I promise that I will do my best to do my duty to God and my country to help other people at all times and to obey the Scout Law. ;Scout Law # A Scout's honour is to be trusted. # A Scout is loyal to his country, his Scouter, his parents, his employers and to those under him. # A Scout's duty is to be useful and to help others. # A Scout is a friend to all and a brother to every other Scout no matter to what country, class or creed he may belong. # A Scout is kind, gentle and polite. # A Scout is a friend to animals. # A Scout obeys orders from his parents, Patrol Leader or Scout Master without question. # A Scout is cheerful under all difficulties. # A Scout is thrifty. # A Scout is clean in thought, word and deed. ;Scout Motto Be Prepared. See also *The Nigerian Girl Guides Association *William Thomas George Gates References Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Nigeria Category:Organizations established in 1915